


dreaming, of your etcetera

by skyclectic



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Non-Linear Narrative, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyclectic/pseuds/skyclectic
Summary: Life is all about the choices we make. Every single day, I wake up and choose you over and over again.With every sunrise and sunset, and all the time that spans in between, no matter what season we’re in, or wherever in the world we may be, I will always, always choose you.---this is Jeongyeon and Sana's story; non-linear snapshots of the love they share, told from Jeongyeon's perspective.





	dreaming, of your etcetera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enesnl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enesnl/gifts).



> a very happy birthday to you, @enesnl !! you and all of your etcetera, are a special kind of magic. i hope you had an amazing birthday baby, full of love and light, because you deserve it. <3

dreaming, etcetera, of your smile eyes knees and of your etcetera  
\-- e.e. cummings

 

Life is all about the choices we make; choices that become the hinges of my own destiny. 

And you, you are the single most important choice I have ever and will ever make. Every single day, I wake up and choose you all over again. 

Even now, when you’re fast asleep with crease marks on your cheeks and you’re snoring in that annoying way you do caught halfway between a snort and a fluttery exhale, I am choosing you. 

With every sunrise and sunset, and all the time that spans in between, no matter what season we’re in, or wherever in the world we may be, I will always, always choose you. 

/

My favourite part of a concert is always the encore stage, when we put on the official concert t-shirt and just have fun on stage as we sing.

It’s no different this time, even though the Tokyo Dome is the largest venue we’ve ever performed in. 

We’re all running around the different parts of the stage in some kind of messy chaos, hearts full and high on the adrenaline rush of reaching the end of a successful Dome tour. Someone (probably Nayeon or Jihyo) dumps a bottle of water right over my head and then runs away before I can retaliate or see who it was.

I’m running around aimlessly, trying to find the culprit, with my fringe ruined and sticking to my face in a damp mess. I can’t really see to be honest, trying to blink the water out of my eyes without rubbing at them because _makeup_. And then something barrels right into me and catches me completely by surprise.

There’s a discernible hint of the sweet fragrance of Candy Kiss, and I know that it’s you, in my arms. Reflexively, my hands tighten their hold on your waist, ever reluctant to let you go. 

You pull away slightly though, just enough to look up at me from underneath the prettiest eyelashes, with a gaze that sparkles ever so brightly. 

We’re in the Tokyo Dome with 50,000 other people and seven other girls running around on stage, but it’s like the world stops spinning on its axis entirely. And there’s only me and you, and the way you reach out with a gentle hand to brush my wet fringe away. You take your time, as if we have eternity stretched out before us, and your palms linger on my face. 

I am surrounded by 50,000 other smiles, but yours is the only one I truly yearn to keep. 

/

The snowflakes are crystalline petals that descend around us in ribbons of the purest white. I take a minute to just take you in; half-shivering in a long padded jacket that makes you look smaller than you actually are. 

It makes me want to wrap you up in my arms, maybe breathe some warmth back into your skin. But there’s something mesmerising about the way you look against the backdrop of a wintry Mongolian landscape, that keeps my feet firmly rooted to the ground.

Maybe it’s the simplest of truths; I am in love with the way snowflakes dissolve on the soft cascading locks of your hair, with how they brush against your cheek. You, are a painting waiting to be created and all I could ever want or need, is to live in this moment forever.

You finally notice me, standing here just staring at you mutely and you quirk your eyebrows in a soundless question. Before I can answer, there’s the softest smile already blooming on your face, and you hold out a hand. It’s both a lifeline and a safe harbour for me to maroon the narrowed boat of my heart. 

Your eyes turn into crescent moons when I fall into place beside you, hand firmly in yours. Our fingers latch on like the way seaweed tangles on the crest of blue waves in the middle of an endless sea. 

It feels like the sea breeze has finally brought me home. And there is a kind of inexplicable happiness in this; watching you tilt your face heavenwards to catch joy distilled in snowflakes on your skin. 

It’s every kind of cliche, quoting our own song lyrics, but there’s no other way I can think of to say it perfectly. 

The best thing I ever did, was that I met you. 

/ 

It’s past midnight when we are finally in the van, on the way home from the Hello Counsellor recording. Tzuyu is already fast asleep, had dozed off almost immediately after she settled into her seat, cheek pressed against the window.

I watch fondly as you reach over, tug on the blanket draped over her lap and tuck the ends in right under her chin. This is one of the many things I love about you; how you care for those you love with an effortless, natural affection, that is always more about the small, little heartfelt gestures. 

After you’re done fussing, you lean against me immediately, fitting all your edges against mine. Your rest your cheek on my clavicle, and then reach over to take my hand. 

“I think every part of you is beautiful, Jeongyeonnie,” you murmur, soft enough so our driver cannot hear us and intrude on this private bubble we’ve set up for ourselves. “Even these hands that you think aren’t pretty because of all the wrinkles. Every part of you is beautiful and _I love you_. Entirely.”

A wave of emotion surges and then floods over me. It should be a familiar feeling, but my heart still drowns every time you say something like this and I can never find the words enough to articulate what I feel.

So, I settle for pulling you closer, pressing a quiet _I love you_ into the warmth of your temple. 

/ 

“Is it a long way more to wherever we’re going?” you ask, the latter half of your sentence lost in a barely stifled yawn.

“Yeah,” I reply quietly, because most of the others are already fast asleep, exhausted from jet lag, a full day of filming, and just general excitement of exploring Switzerland’s beauty. “Close your eyes and sleep, baby.”

Your sleepy eyes light up immediately, in tandem with the moment the nickname slips past my lips. There’s a little bashful smile tugging at the corners of your lips, and the twinkle in your eyes is at once delighted and carrying an edge of wonder. Like as though you still can’t quite believe how my heart beats for you, how much I actually love you.

It’s only because we’re sitting somewhere near the back of the bus, and everyone around us is fast asleep or about to fall asleep, that compels me to close the distance between us and kiss you. 

Your breathing hitches in surprise, and then you melt into the kiss. It doesn’t last, can’t really last long anyway, when there’s a risk of someone waking up to catch us. It takes more strength than it should for me to pull away.

“Sleep, baby,” I tell you again, just to hear that happy little sound you let out when you hear the nickname again. 

You lean in again, press a last, brief kiss on my lips, then settle back against your seat, arms folded around the coat you took off earlier.

You fall asleep with a hint of a smile on your face, and all of this magnificent Swiss beauty pales in comparison and simply fades into the periphery. 

/ 

We’re on a secluded beach in Okinawa, yet another beautiful landscape in yet another foreign country. It feels like our debut was just yesterday, but already, I am having trouble remembering all the different places we’ve been.

Still, even in a life of ever-changing landscapes and countless airports, you remain a fixed, unwavering constant. 

You are breathtaking against a watercolour painting of different shades of orange as we catch the sun dip beneath the sea. Our silhouettes catch on the skyline and I think this is what true love is, what true happiness is; small, ordinary moments and our stolen everyday joys.

Your lovely eyes crinkle when they catch my gaze and then a familiar giggle bubbles up your throat and I feel my heart catch in my throat in the exact shape of your laugh. 

“I love you so much, Jeongyeonnie,” you tell me, voice catching on the sweet honeyed edges of your laughter. “You make me want to give you the moon, or the whole universe.”

“I love you too, baby,” I say, half-laughing too because your joy is so so infectious but this next part, I make sure to say with as much sincerity as I can, with everything I have in me. 

“Sana, you’re enough for me. I don’t need the universe.”

The smile you give me is at once beautiful and heartbreaking; the kind of smile that I can spend my whole life trying to translate into poetry and still not be able to find words enough in any dictionary. 

/

Life is all about the choices we make. Every single day, I wake up and choose you over and over again.

Even now, when you’re still fast asleep and your snoring has gotten a fraction louder and just that little bit more annoying, I am choosing _you_. 

A little bit of sunlight has snuck in past the curtains, falling in tender ribbons on your face. It turns that expanse of skin, the crescent that links your neck to your shoulder, a warm shade of golden. 

In all of this infinity, there is nothing more magical than you. And I want so much to bury my face in that crescent, in that golden warmth that contains the distilled essence of all the joy this vast universe has ever presented me. And I yearn to melt into you for as long as I can, and pray for a forever that’s exactly just like this. 

You shift in your sleep though, consciousness slowly pulling your silent sleeping bones awake. It’s as if your dreams have somehow heard my silent yearning and you are the answer to prayers I could never find the words to speak.

There’s a pause, a heart beat, and then you turn to me and your sleep-drunk frown dissolves into a smile that becomes my morning.

**Author's Note:**

> @skyclectic on twitter and cc. yeah, that happened. so, come say hi or ask me stuff :)


End file.
